


Jaydami妄想

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky





	Jaydami妄想

想写Jason和大米，两个脾气都不好的人谈恋爱，天天吵架！有一天Jason说你是和我约会的人里吵架最多还没分手的，大米说哦那你和别人就不吵架吗简直瞎说。Jason表示并不啊大人和小孩吵架，但大人吵架有自己的解决方式，大米问什么方式，Jason说大人之间有什么事不能靠上床解决的，然后他们就疯狂的…啪啪啪去了


End file.
